my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sukces spod chaosu
Sukces spod chaosu to czternasty odcinek pierwszego sezonu odcinków dodatkowych. W tym odcinku Trixie deklaruje się, że uszyje kostiumy dla swoich przyjaciół na Wielką Galę Grand Chaosu, ale ma problem z trawieniem w ich gusta. Gdy wreszcie udało jej się trafić w ich gusta, kostiumy nie wzbudzają zachwytu... Fabuła 'Nowe kostiumy' Odcinek zaczyna się ujęcia butiku Trixie. Klacz opowiada Scale o swojej nowej kreacji na Wielką Galę Grand Chaosu. Ma już gotowy szkic, teraz musi ją już tylko uszyć. Gdy zabiera się do szycia Scale przypadkowo jej pomaga. Koncentrację przerywa pukanie do drzwi, chwilę później do butiku wchodzą Księżycowa Wiedźma i Król Sombra. Trixie tłumi podrażnienie i pyta w czym może im pomóc. Wiedżma pyta czy może jej przyszyć urwany guzik do sukni na Galę. Trixie widząc niemodną suknię proponuje uszycie nowej. Następnie proponuje by "coś" dodać stroju Sombry. Nagle królowa Podmieńców ląduje w butiku robiąc przy tym dziurę w dachu i ogólny bałagan. Widząc ją, Trixie postanawia uszyć suknie wszystkim przyjaciółom, a następnie zorganizować pokaz mody. Król Sombra pyta, czy da radę uszyć tyle wyjątkowych kostiumów w tak krótkim czasie, co wywołuje u [[Trixie grymas. Od razu zabiera się do szycia śpiewając przy tym Art of the Dress. 'Opinie' Po musicalu Trixie prowadzi swoich przyjaciół z zamkniętymi oczami, a następnie pokazuje im ich nowe stroje. Dumnie opisuje przy tym w jaki sposób każdy kostium pasuje do każdego kucyka, po czym zadaje pytanie "czy nie są są wspaniałe?". Dochodzi do walki słów; Sombra - "To naprawdę... coś", Wiedżma zgadza się - "Tak! Coś!", Gilda mówi "Uwielbiam tego cośia!!". Trixi naciska na przyjaciół by mówili prawdę. Wszyscy przyznają, że nie tak sobie to wyobrażali. 'Nowe kostiumy' Pierwszym poprawioym kostiumem jest kostium Discorda. Na początku udaje, że kostium mu się podoba lecz pod presją wylicza całe mnóstwo błędów w tym: za ścisłe rękawy, zły ścieg, oszycie wykonane maszynowo itp. Następne suknie Trixie poprawia śpiewając kontynuację Art of the Dress. Na sukni Wiedźmy ilość gwiazd nie zgadza się za stanem faktycznym, Gilda oczekuje dużo więcej szarości. Kostium Sombry jest zbyt wytworny i za mało praktyczny, a Chrysalis nie chce dać jasnych wskazówek, mówi jedynie, że suknia musi być bardziej czadowa o jakieś 20% 'Pokaz chaostycznej mody' Po skończeniu poprawek wszyscy przyjaciele są zachwyceni lecz sama Trixie uważa, że nigdy nie zrobiła brzydszych kostiumów. Garble po dotarciu do butiku informuje, że spotkał sławnego projektanta mody z Chaoslotu, Bad Toit'ego. Projektant dowiedział się o pokazie i chce zobaczyć kreacje Trixie. Wszyscy przyjaciele są przerażeni, jedynie Trixie jest szczęśliwa na myśl, że Bad Toit zobaczy stroje zaprojektowane przez jej przyjaciół. Trixie ciężko oddycha i mówi do siebie żeby się zrelaksować, i że stroje są okropne. Jest tak szczęśliwa, że zaczyna śmiać się kiedy gaśnie światło zapominając, że to pokaz. Jej DJ, DJ Changelings 0, rozpoczyna pokaz, a Garbel wygłasza przemowę. Bohaterzy wchodzą na wybieg w zaprojektowanych przez siebie kostiumach. Tłum reaguje śmiejąc sie, a Trixie jest szczęśliwa(bo myśli że to oznacża zacheyt) . Bad Toit oświadcza, że kostiumy wyglądają jakby ich projektant użył do nich to co znalazł w kuchennym zlewie. Wtedy Trixie nogą odsuwa kuchenny zlew z widoku, a Bad Toit mówi, że ten pokaz to tylko strata czasu. 'Depresja' Następna scena rozpoczyna się rozpoczyna się od przyjaciół pukających do drzwi pokoju Trixie. Gilda pyta: "Wszystko w porządku? Siedzisz tam już parę dni.". Trixie wygłasza swój dramatyczny monolog: Nigdy nie wyjdę! Nie mogę już nigdy pokazać twarzy w Chaosville! Kiedyś byłam kimś... Szanowano mnie... Tworzyłam kostiumy - piękne, piękne kostiumy! Ale teraz każdy się mnie boi! Jestem zwykłym straszydłem! Księżycowa Czarownica w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania zagląda przez dziurkę od klucza i widzi nieskończoną suknię Trixie. Kolejna scena pokazuje Trixie w swoim pokoju przed lustrem, rozważającą emigrację. Jak mówi: "Gdzie mam iść? I co mam spakować?", nawiązując do wiersza klasycznego filmu z 1939 roku, Przeminęło z wiatrem. W przemyśleniach przeszkadza jej miauczenie. Szukając źródła hałasu wychyla się przez okno i widzi Scale, na gałęzi drzewa. Trixie szybko wybiega z pokoju i widzi Chrysalis siedzącą obok Scale. Królowa zwraca jej uwagę na ubranie, zakończone dla niej, "dzięki dziwacznej wiedzy o szyciu Discorda". Trixie mówi, iż się jej nie podoba, ona ją UWIELBIA. Discord zwraca uwagę, że są one przestrzegały jej projektu. Wszyscy przyjaciele przepraszają za odrzucenie oryginalnych wzorów. Trixie wybacza im, ale nadal rozpacza nad swoją karierą. Na szczęście, Bad Toit wyraża zgodę na uczestniczenie w zmienionym pokazie mody w butiku. 'Drugi pokaz chaotycznej mody' Bad Toit oświadcza, "druga próba", Grable zamyka zasłony, a Trixie tworzy magiczny pokaz świateł, dopasowany do każdego kostiumu. Bad Toit wyraża swój podziw dla kreacji, nazywając je "po prostu Czarownica raportuje Królowi czego się nauczyła. ::Tym razem moja uzdolniona przyjaciółka Trixie nauczyła się, że chcąc ''zacwycić'' ::wszystkich często kończy się to tym, że nikt nie jest zachwycony, a szczególnie ::ty sama. A ja nauczyłam się, że jeśli ktoś oferuje ci pomoc, na przykład szyjąc ::piękny kostium, nie powinno się krytykować prezentu danego z głębi serca. ::Inaczej mówiąc darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. Bad Toit gratuluje Trixie imponującego debiutu i prosi o kilkanaście kostiumów każdego rodzaju "na wtorek". Trixie jest zachwycona zamówieniem i przerażona krótkim czasem. Kategoria:Odcinki dodatkowe Kategoria:Odcinki